1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a sensing device and a sensing system and, in particular, to a wireless sensing device and a wireless network sensing system.
2. Related Art
Sensing devices have been widely used in industries nowadays. For example, a temperature sensing device is utilized to monitor an environmental temperature, a humidity sensing device is utilized to monitor an environmental humidity and an optical sensing device is utilized to monitor an environmental brightness. Arranging the sensing devices at different positions can construct a sensing system or a monitoring system for monitoring the environment so as to warn unpredictable problems in advance. Therefore, it can enhance the overall efficiency.
In addition, the development of the wireless communication technology has been speeded up due to the progress of the technology. Then, the sensing device has been manufactured to have the wireless function in the industry. That is, the sensing device and a wireless communication module are utilized to achieve the object of wireless communication. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wireless sensing device 1 includes a wireless communication module 11, a micro-controller module 12 and a sensing element 13. The wireless communication module 11 is electrically connected with the micro-controller module 12 to transmit/receive a wireless signal. The sensing element 13 is electrically connected with the micro-controller module 12 to transmit a sensing signal to the micro-controller module 12. The micro-controller module 12 controls the wireless communication module 11 and the sensing element 13.
Moreover, arranging a plurality of wireless sensing devices 1 at different positions can construct a wireless sensing system. As shown in FIG. 2, a conventional wireless sensing system 2 includes the plurality of wireless sensing devices 1 and a server 21. Each wireless sensing device 1 transmits the sensed information to the server 21 via the wireless signal to achieve the overall monitoring object.
However, each manufacturer develops the associated wireless communication interface individually and performs the associated sensing and monitoring operations under its specific communication architecture. Therefore, the problems of system integration and product compatibility always exist so that a common communication interface cannot be manufactured. In addition, the conventional wireless sensing system 2 is usually limited to the peer-to-peer relationship or is only limited to the single peer to multiple peers application. The wireless signal only can be transmitted in the unidirectional manner, such as the transmission from the wireless sensing device 1 of FIG. 2 to the server 21, and cannot be transmitted in the bi-directional manner. In addition, the conventional wireless sensing system 2 can only support limited amounts of wireless sensing devices 1. This is because the server 21 may have the heavy loading, thereby causing the system to become unstable and increasing the cost. In addition, because the wireless communication interface is developed by the manufacturers themselves, the wireless signal transmitted by the wireless sensing device 1 often interferes with other signals by other electronic apparatuses, thereby increasing the signal error rate.